War of 2017
|combatant2= |commander1=Marshall Bruce Mathers III Mendes Chameleon Johnathan Gordon Lewis Sherman |commander2=Prince Charles David Cameron William Lee Nathan Drakes Cameron Wiggin Kevin Tattnall |strength1=15,000,000 |strength2=7,243,000 |casualties1=400,000 killed in action, 500,000 wounded |casualties2=820,000 killed in action, 900,000 total dead, 3,452,000+ wounded }} War of Canada, also known as the Third War of Independence and the War of 2017, was a war between the British Empire and the United States of America. It lasted from 2017 to 2019, and decided the ownership of the Territory of Canada and it's provinces. It was believed to be spun by the hostile attack of the state of Maine by British Empire forces in December 2016 and the horrible diplomatic tensions between the two countries. The two countries became bitter foes, and became two different forces: the American Powers (United States) and the European Powers (Britain). It was the third most deadliest war in American history due to it's proximity to the United States, and this became the first war to not run on nuclear weapons since World War 1 103 years ago. This war resulted in 400,000 deaths from American troops, and over 1,000,000 European deaths. After the war, the Territory of Canada was won by the United States, and Great Britain no longer had control in the continent of North America, the last of British territory to be lost since the 1800s. Upon the election of 2016, Republicans, led by candidate Marshall Bruce Mathers III, believed that the Manifest Destiny was not complete until the annexing of the Territory of Canada and it's provinces. Great Britain Prime Minister David Cameron rejected the idea of allowing Canada to be taken by the United States. In Mathers's inaugural address, he stated that he would "negotiate the territory in order to prevent conflict". The British continued to decline the negotiations, and a peace conference was met on December 1, 2016 in order to argue better terms. However, Britain's rising temper would soon burst. On the morning of December 26, 2016, Canadian troops issued from their offices in Newfoundland attacked the American state of Maine and killed 50 people. After the attack, the peace conference could no longer reach a compromise, and both powers prepared for war. The British believed that China would assist them in the war due to the United States's debts to them, but did not intervene. Hostilities began on April 4, 2017, when British and Canadian forces fired at Fort Eminem in Maine, a key fort that was the entry into the United States from Maine. Immediately after the attack, Southern states began the thought of secession, most specifically, Texas. However, they did not secede. In order for quick retaliation, the American forces invaded the city of Toronto that broke military supply routes along the Eastern coast of Canada. The autumn campaign of the British lasted until November 24, 2017, where they were brought down by a raging army lead by Commander Mende Chameleon in the Battle of Minnesota. on January 1, 2018, New Year's Day, Mathers issued the Declaration of Extermination, which was an executive order that immediately ordered the extermination of the British from American soil. By April 12, 2018, the British had been forced back into Canada, which gave the Americans an impressive advantage. In August 2018, the Americans made significant ground as they took the provinces of Ontario and Manitoba. Northern successes began the Western Theatre in November, including the record-breaking invasion of Nunavut, with nearly 850,000 American soldiers taking the entire province in only 45 hours. The other 5 provinces were taken, and by February 2019, 65% of Canada was occupied by American forces. The deadliest battle in the war occurred on February 14, 2019, known as the Battle of Destiny or the Battle of Ontario, in which 120,000 American soldiers died in the 4 day battle. With sufficient manpower and magnificent numbers, America took Newfoundland and Labrador in March and April. Finally, the war ended with the capture of Halifax on May 5, 2019, the death of Commander Arthur Cornwallis, and the Treaty of Slim Shady on May 6, 2019. Every British commander surrendered quickly, and the remaining British forces had evacuated to Great Britain by May 20, 2019. The War of Canada was the first war that occurred on United States land since the Civil War in 1861. This war remains the third-deadliest war in American history, and the first war that involved the United States and Britain since the War of 1812.